Huginn
Category:Minmatar Ships Category:Recon Ships Category:Fleet Ships Overview The Huginn is a Minmatar Combat Recon Ship. Can't warp cloaked, it's tank is pretty similar to a Rapier's and doesn't go as fast. I'm not really sure why you would fly this over a rapier. If you fit it with ACs it can fit a slightly stiffer tank than a rapier and you can do almost as much damage as a Taranis if you get into disruptor range... but why would you want to do that? Bonuses ;Minmatar Cruiser Skill Bonus: *5% bonus to Medium Projectile Turret rate of fire per level. *7.5% bonus to target painter effectiveness per level. ;Recon Ships Skill Bonus: *60% bonus to stasis webifier range per level. *5% bonus to Heavy Missile Launcher and Assault Missile Launcher rate of fire per level. Fittings Revised (Better) Small Gang Huginn Fitting ;High :3x Assault Missile Launcher II or named :3x 650mm Artillery II ;Medium :1x Invulnerability Field II :2x Fleeting Propulsion Inhibitor (really preferably faction webs) :1x Large Shield Extender II :1x Sensor Booster II (Scan Res) -or- 2nd Invulnerability Field II :1x Y-T8 Overcharged Hydrocarbon I Microwarpdrive (T2 will not fit without shield upgrades V) ;Low :1x Reactor Control Unit II :1x Nanofiber Internal Structure II :1x Damage Control II ;Drones :8x Warrior IIs With the Sensor Booster you get only about 25K EHP, a second Invulnerability Field will push you up to 32K EHP which is a decent buffer. Resist the temptation to bring hammerheads because you will want to have warriors to shake any extra interceptors that manage to tackle you while you're focusing your webs on something else. Don't get any closer to anything than you absolutely have to. AC Huginn ;High :3x Heavy Missile Launcher (Named, don't be a cheap cunt) :3x 220mm AC II (Barrage M) ;Medium :1x Y-T8 Overcharged Hydrocarbon :1x Invulnerability Field II :2x Fleeting Webs (preferably faction) :2x Large Shield Extender II ;Low :1x Damage Control II :2x Power Diagnostic II (if you have shield upgrades V drop one for a nano) ;Drones :8x Warrior II ;Rigs :2x Core Defence Field Extender If you're kind of insane (which you clearly are since you're flying a Huginn in the first place) this fitting is here for the sake of completeness. This ship does 200+ DPS with drones, which is fairly respectable for a combat recon, make sure to take any fast tacklers out first and let someone else do the tackling for you. This ship does field a fairly impressive tank for a recon (~42k EHP in the double PDS setup), but it's not terribly agile or fast, Shield upgrades V will allow you to drop a single PDS for a nanofiber internal structure which is probably a better bet due to the extra maneuverability. Remember to carry Faction Ammo for your ACs since Barrage has tracking penalties which will make you very sad if an interceptor manages to get a scram on you and starts orbiting you up close. (but you wouldn't let them would you, because as soon as you saw them approaching you you started straight line burning away from them and slapped your webs on them, right? right.)